The Inebriated Serenade Inspiration
by jws1272
Summary: The guys go out to celebrate Howard's announcement of his impending fatherhood, later inviting the girls along. Sheldon gets inspired to get up & express his love for the lady who recently came back into his life. It is an extension of the karaoke scene in 9x16.


**A.N.: This fanfic is something I thought of upon seeing Episode 9x16 of The Big Bang Theory. It's also inspired by something I've been wanting to do myself, being a semi-regular at a few karaoke shows in my section of town. There's some bits of it that weren't part of the episode, but I'm injecting them into the story due to my personal experience at karaoke evenings, to flesh it out a bit more. The little bit of karaoke depicted on the episode wouldn't be nearly all the singing at a decent evening's sing.**

Sheldon sat, enjoying the fruity drinks that he'd ordered with the guys, at the garish place that they'd taken him to. As much as he didn't like religions, due to his background, he also didn't like to see any culture depicted inaccurately. There had been much discussion that evening, following Wolowitz's announcement that he & Bernadette were expecting their first child. Sheldon & the guys observed that Howard seemed to be less than excited, and more SCARED about the news. After Sheldon returned from his tipsy sojourn to what he found out later was the kitchen, to void his bladder, he sat back down to a discussion of a possible application for Sheldon & Leonard's superfluid helium by Wolowitz. Sheldon also assured Howard that he was going to be a great dad. After finishing his drink, Sheldon felt his inhibitions lowering. Leonard warned him about the drinks being strong.

Just then, a man stepped up onto the small stage that was on the opposite side of the room, and announced that they would be starting karaoke soon, if anyone would like to sign up to sing. The DJ motioned to a set of binders, which contained the lists of songs available. Raj immediately grabbed a binder, and started looking, very excited. Leonard & Howard got binders as well, & the 3 of them started discussing what songs they would want to sing. Sheldon sat, pondering whether he should get up & make a fool of himself in front of this bunch of strangers. Leonard said, "You know what? I'm going to see if the girls would want to join us." At hearing this, Sheldon texted Amy as well, asking if she'd like to come sing with them. Amy observed that Sheldon was definitely "wasted", as he used improper punctuation in texting her. The girls headed over to join the guys at karaoke.

A short bit later, Penny, Bernadette & Amy entered the tiki bar to the sounds of Raj & Leonard attempting a rendition of what sounded like "Bust A Move". Amy sat down next to Sheldon, with Penny asking Sheldon if he was going to get up there. Upon hearing Sheldon say something about getting up there to talk about all the inaccuracies of Polynesian religion in the club, Amy leaned over to him, saying, "No, you should pick a song to sing..." Sheldon slumped a bit in his seat. "Dang, if I'm going to have to SING, I'm going to need another one of these...", holding up his tiki glass.

As Sheldon rose to go get another drink, Penny came over & sat next to Amy, asking her if she wanted to duet on "Baby", by Justin Bieber, and sing the chorus to Bernadette, as a treat because of her good news that evening. As they did so, Howard motioned Bernadette over to him, so they could talk. Amy & Penny put their song on the list, so they could get in on the next rotation. Everyone except Bernadette joined them, putting in songs to comprise the next rotation...even Sheldon.

Well, the evening's singing progressed, beginning with Amy & Penny bringing Bernadette up on stage, and seating her between them as they sang Bieber to her with Raj singing and bopping along in the audience. Howard followed them in the rotation with "Baby, I Need Your Lovin'". Leonard & Raj's choice of Salt N Pepa's "Push It" was well-received by the crowd. (However, upon hearing them start it, Bernadette's face turned to a less than delighted faux-smile.) Sheldon finished their group's rotation with a slightly LOUD rendition of "My Country, 'Tis Of Thee", with one hand on her shoulder, as she looked on with much trepidation.

More folks joined the six singers in the rotations as the night progressed. Bernadette returned to her seat offstage. Amy regaled the crowd with a nice rendition of "The Girl From Ipanema". Penny was next, with a much-improved version of "Out Tonight" from RENT. At Raj's idea, he, Howard and Leonard attempted "Sure Shot" by The Beastie Boys, as each part was color-coded on the screen. Sheldon once again went patriotic, belting out "America The Beautiful".

After a break with some music between rotations, the books were passed around once more, for more song selections. Sheldon looked at his empty tiki cup and said, "Hmm, another 'Daddy's Don't Tell Momma Juice' is in order". Amy took his cup from him, saying, "I'll get it for you, ok? My treat." "That's my girl," he answered, as she left him, & approached the bar. "Another Bahama Mama for your patriotic guy there?", asked the bar lady. "Actually, can we make those 'Virgin Mamas' for the rest of the night, please?", replied Amy, "I'd like to try to start sobering him up. He's kind of a lightweight." The bar lady nodded to Amy, saying to her, "No problem. If I put a little sugar syrup in, instead of the rum, at this point, he won't know the difference." "Thanks," said Amy, returning with the drink once she finished it. Amy sat down next to her tipsy beau, and handed him his drink. "Much obliged, little lady," said Sheldon, a hint of his Texas drawl slipping out, making Amy's heart quiver a bit.

The crowd started to thin out as the evening's frivolities approached their close, leaving the seven of them the only singers left in the club. The DJ called for one last rotation of song, announcing, "Well, this HAS been quite the night of singers & some good songs. I again want to offer congratulations to Howard & Bernadette, who I understand have just found out that they're expecting their first. Howard, didn't you say that you had a special one for your darling wife?" "I do, but I want to save it for the last song of the night," Howard replied, "Anyone else want to sing one more first?" He looked out to his friends, but Raj, Leonard & Penny declined.

At this, Sheldon sat up straight, his previously glazed eyes becoming bright. "I've got one that I wouldn't mind doing, now that I think of it," he said.

Howard's shoulders shrank. "Please, Sheldon, no more patriotic tunes," he said.

"No, Howard," said Sheldon, "this isn't going to be a patriotic tune at all...but it is by a band that is considered All-American. Is that ok?"

"Ok, sure, Sheldon. Go ahead.", said Howard.

Sheldon stepped up to the DJ's podium, and whispered to the DJ a moment. The DJ smiled and nodded, saying, "Let me know when you're ready, Sheldon." Sheldon then stepped over & took the mic. He took a deep breath, and gulped slightly, as if he was nervous. Then he spoke:

"The song I'm about to sing has a nice & funny story to it with me. About 7 weeks ago, my friend & colleague Leonard & I were working on a joint project, when I got a song stuck in my head. About drove me to true madness. I know I about drove Leonard & Penny mad with it as well. Well, it turned out that the song was about this lady who's become the love of my life. We reunited that night, and I never want to be apart from her again. This is for you, my dear Amy, because I love you. It's by The Beach Boys, and it's called "Darlin'"." With that, Sheldon glanced to the DJ, who started the track.

As the first verse started, Sheldon sang, not in the loud, overbearing voice he'd crooned those patriotic songs in, earlier in the evening, but in a clear voice:

"Don't know if words can say...but darlin', I'll find a way..."

As he continued through the song, his voice soared to heights even he'd never heard himself reach. The remaining crowd gave Sheldon a standing ovation. As Sheldon handed the mic back to the DJ, he looked over to Amy, who wept openly, tears of joy on her cheeks. Sheldon walked up to her, gently brushed a tear from her face, and kissed her tenderly. "Sheldon, that was amazing," she said, brushing another tear away, her face a reflection of the joy she'd felt that night when Sheldon had shown up at her door, interrupting yet another date, to tell her that he loved her.

"Thanks, Darlin'", he replied, holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into his chest.

With that, the DJ called for Howard to come finish out the night's singing. Howard invited Bernadette back up onto the stage with him, and she resumed her seat onstage. "I'd like to dedicate my last song of the evening to my wife, best friend, and now, the mother of our child. I love you, Bernie." Then Howard began his song, a tender rendition of the Paul Anka classic, "Havin' My Baby." Bernadette beamed at her husband as he sang to her, a tear forming in her eye.

Amy & Sheldon sat, holding hands, heads together in a whisper. Suddenly, Sheldon stood up.

"WHAT KIND OF MANIACS HAVE COITUS IN SOMEONE ELSE'S BEDROOM?!"

(You know the rest...)


End file.
